


hazy shade of winter

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, chemical christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: “You did not do what I think you just did.”“Do what?” Sokka’s standing there with an innocent look on his face, but his bright eyes give him away.OR: sokka and zuko get into a fight. a snowball fight, that is. (if it can be considered a snowball fight. it’s more them just… dumping snow on each other)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	hazy shade of winter

**Author's Note:**

> day 17 of chemical christmas - snow! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram
> 
> title from ‘hazy shade of winter’ by simon and garfunkel

“Sokka!” Zuko puffs as he struggles to keep up with the figure currently scampering in the snow in front of him. Agni, it’s cold. “Slow down!”

Sokka, despite only wearing a long sleeved version of his summer outfit, doesn’t seem to be bothered by the cold. He laughs, breath forming small clouds in front of his face, finally stopping as he turns to look at Zuko and spreading his arms out wide. “Snow! Isn’t it nice?”

Zuko can’t stop the smile from spreading on his face as he walks towards Sokka. “Very nice,” he agrees. “Also very wet.”

“That’s what she said.” Sokka can’t seem to help himself.

Zuko rolls his eyes fondly, turning around, then yelps when something freezing cold hits his back. “What the-” He looks down just as something thumps to the ground by his feet. Twisting around to peer at his back, he sees clumps of snow on his borrowed parka. He slowly looks back up. “You did not do what I think you just did.”

“Do what?” Sokka’s standing there with an innocent look on his face, but his bright eyes give him away.

Zuko smirks. “Oh, it’s on.”

He bends down, keeping an eye on Sokka as he sinks his hands into the snow to fashion a snowball, packing the snow tightly. He straightens up, gives Sokka a sweet smile, then hurls the snowball at him.

Sokka shrieks as the snowball hits a tree branch above him and explodes, showering snow all over him. Zuko, taking advantage of the brief distraction, moves closer to Sokka while at the same time discretely putting together another, smaller snowball.

Sokka, upon recovering, grins at Zuko in a way that makes him think  _ uh oh _ , then bends down swiftly, gathers a metric  _ shit _ ton of snow in his arms, and throws it up into the air.

Zuko throws up his arms a second too late, still hiding the snowball. Snow falls with a soft  _ fwoomp _ on the two of them, and Zuko stares at Sokka, who moves back a step, his back hitting a tree trunk, and smiles charmingly at Zuko. Zuko just huffs exasperatedly and closes the remaining distance between them.

Sokka bats his snow-covered lashes at Zuko. “You’re not going to do anything to me, are you?”

Zuko pauses, then shakes his head, leaning in and pressing his lips to Sokka’s. Sokka immediately melts into him, kissing back. Zuko fights off a smile as he brings his hands up to Sokka’s neck and quickly dumps the handful of snow down Sokka’s jacket.

Sokka yelps and breaks away, looking petulant. “Zuko!” He shivers. “Fuck, I’m cold.”

“Sorry, love. Had to get back at you.” Zuko gives Sokka a quick kiss on the cheek, then scoops him up, bridal style, in his arms. The man is  _ heavy, _ but Zuko hoists him up higher, arms straining.

Sokka laughs, bringing his arms up to loop around Zuko’s neck, and cranes his neck to peck Zuko. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Zuko murmurs.

“I love you most.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Like hell you do.” He smiles down at Sokka, who grins back. “Now, let’s get back to the village before both of us get sick, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> very short, very sorry


End file.
